


Stay

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Jesse asks Wally to stay away from the crossover.





	Stay

Wally came to a stop just outside of Jesse’s house. He had safely deposited Cecile and Joe to the STAR labs of Earth-2, and he didn’t know where else to go He was fuming. He wanted to understand, he tried to understand, but he just couldn’t. Why would Barry send him away? He should be there fighting with his friends, with his brother. 

“Wally?” Jesse asked from the front door, confusion etched unto her face, turning into concern when she noticed the anguish and exhaustion on his face. “What’s wrong?”

Wally let out a sign, rubbing his neck. Jesse led him into the house and unto the couch. She sat next to him, fighting back the urge to grab his hand.

Wally tried to keep his anger in as he explained to Jesse that Barry and Iris’ wedding was crashed, that he came to get Joe and Cecile away from the madness, and that was about all he knew, because Barry sent him away. 

“’You’re helping by keeping our family safe’ is what he said,” Wally said, “But I can’t just sit here when I could be there helping.” 

“Wally-”

“I can’t just sit here Jesse,” he stood up and started pacing, “I can’t, and I won’t.”

“Wally, wait!” 

He turned to look at her, slowing down enough to comprehend the look on her face. He knew that look all too well. She was standing strong, but her bottom lip was trembling, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She took a deep breath, trying to regain control of her emotions, trying to think about this rationally. But Wally saw right through her.

He closed the distance between them, reaching for her clenched fists and pulling her up from the couch. She took a deep, shaky breath. 

“Jesse…” he said, the unspoken tension between them slightly fading away.

“Don’t go,” she whispered, not trusting herself to look him in the eye.

“Jesse,” Wally’s voice softened, “I have to… how can I live with myself if I don’t go?”

She shook her head. She couldn’t let him go. Not when there was still so much about the situation he didn’t know. She just couldn’t. She looked up at him, his brown eyes warm and familiar.

“Barry said to keep your family safe. They’re safe here, you’re safe here,” she tried, even though she wasn’t sure how much merit her words held for him. He had no obligation to her anymore, even though he had been understanding about the breakup, even though they were still friends.

He didn’t come here for her. He came because he knew that she could keep his dad and Cecile safe, that her and her dad would never let anything happen to them, no matter the status of her and Wally’s relationship.

The silence between the two of them was killing her. He was staring at her intently, and before she could try again, he spoke.

“Jesse… they’re my family. My sister is in the middle of this mess.”

She nodded, she understood. “And there are plenty of superheroes there to keep her safe. Barry’s not gonna let anything happen to her, and you know that.”

He sighed. “It’s not just that. How can I call myself a hero if I don’t go save my city. Central City, Earth-1 Central City, is my home, and it’s being invaded, I have to go,” he spoke softly, his hand grazing her cheek. 

“Don’t,” she said softly, she finally looked up at him. 

“Jesse…” Wally looked at her in confusion. 

“I know how you’re feeling. Barry’s back, and you’re not needed as much anymore. That’s enough to make anyone feel useless, constantly trying to find your place. I get that. If anyone gets that, it’s me, Wally. And I know how much you want to prove yourself, how much you love using speed to save the city. But, Wally, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone. You are an amazing superhero. You’re caring, fun, strong, with a big heart. Kid Flash has saved so many lives,” she paused, “I know you’ve saved mine.” 

Wally was silent, his heart racing. His eyes teared up as he looked at the girl in front of him. The girl that had totally flipped his world upside down. The girl that he would go to the ends of the earth for. Her blue eyes all but begging him to stay.

She took a shaky breath, her eyes blinking back tears as Wally’s hand cupped her face.

She tried once more, he was so close. “Stay here with me,” she whispered.

Wally let out a sigh, his eyes never leaving hers. “Okay,” he said, leaning in to press her lips against hers in a fervent kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing Quikwest. I hope I did somewhat okay, lol


End file.
